


Lost, Not Found

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2020 [15]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Chance Meetings, Confusion, Curiosity, Drabble, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, F/F, Feelings, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fifth Holy Grail War, Internal Conflict, Oblivious, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Random Encounters, Rare Pairings, Rescue, Route: Heaven's Feel, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. She still saw this woman in her dreams. Spoilers for Heaven’s Feel.
Relationships: Medusa/Mitsuzuri Ayako | Rider/Mitsuzuri Ayako
Series: Femslash February 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Femslash February





	Lost, Not Found

"Who are you?"

Ayako mumbled those words before she could suppress or stop them. She didn't know what was going on. She was so confused, scared, and so, so exhausted. No one heard it, except her. The woman who spared her life.

The woman with long flowing hair, purple and silvery. The woman had her eyes covered, almost as if she was holding herself back. She was not of this world, and yet there she stood, putting Ayako safely onto the ground.

The woman's lulling voice had told her then, "You're safe now."

From then on, they were still strangers. Ayako still saw this woman in her dreams, holding a dagger in her hands, chains connected to the hilt, all around her. She appeared to be a warrior, someone who fought monsters, and those would be brought to justice in due time. One who seemed to only exist in pure fantasy.

Even so, she still wished…

Ayako wished that she could thank this woman, who she heard was called Rider.


End file.
